Truth or Dare anyone?
by cattylies
Summary: Truth or Dare…Truth or Dare. Inuyasha and the gang choose: either embarrass themselves over Truth, or embarrass themselves over Dare? Sounds like a hard choice! Anyway, I suck at writing these summary things. It is InuKag, and MirSan. This is going t
1. Let's play Truth or Dare!

**A/N:** Ok, you guys can just disregard my old thing; now this is my real story!

**Summary:** Truth or Dare…Truth or Dare. Inuyasha and the gang choose: either embarrass themselves over Truth, or embarrass themselves over Dare? Sounds like a hard choice! Anyway, I suck at writing these summary things. It is Inu/Kag, and Mir/San. This is going to be hilarious! I can control them! Mwahahaha! My lil puppets! Come my puppets! Ok, ya'll must think I'm crazy or something! Anyway, on with the show! Time to embarrass them to insanity! Well, I'm not really going to do that, but ya. This won't be a very long story. Ok, I'm taking up too much of your time…. please read and enjoy! (Oh and flames are welcome, and will be graciously accepted, even though this is my first fic.)

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to do a disclaimer? –whines- Ok, ok you dumb lawyers, have it your way. Ahem. –clears throat- I hereby declare that I do not whatsoever own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story. The remarkable Rumiko Takahashi does, and I do not. Waah! –cries-Is that a good enough disclaimer? Ok, on with the story!

Chapter 1 

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, stood outside Kaede's hut. She had just told them to go and relax, have a day off, or else she would put a BAD spell on them. (A/N: I know that Kaede wouldn't do that, but this is MY fic! You can't do anything about it! Mwahahaha! Ok, I'm getting too carried away, on with the story!)

"Can we do something instead of just standing around here?" asked Inuyasha.

"What do you want to do?" Miroku asked, bored.

"Fight demons and get the shards, of course!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "I don't get why we just ignore that old hag's ideas and still go off and look for them."

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled. "It's not nice to call her a hag! Her name is Kaede. K-A-E-D-E!"

"Fine, fine" Inuyasha agreed grudgingly, after spitting out the dirt. Kagome smiled and turned to Sango.

"What do you want to do Sango?" she asked pleasantly.

"I don't know." Sango replied. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"No." Kagome admitted. Then she became excited. "Wait! I do have an idea! In my time, we often play Truth or Dare. Why don't we play that now?" Blank looks met her excitement. "Oh, it's really easy once you understand the rules!" She quickly explained the rules.

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha said. "So if someone dares us, we have to do the thing that they dare us?" he asked.

"Yep!" Kagome beamed. "It is really fun!" Inuyasha grumbled, then relented.

"Ok, we have nothing better to do."

"Yay! Ok, who wants to go first?" Kagome asked cheerfully. There was silence. "Ok then! I'll go first! Um, Inuyasha! Choose! Truth or Dare?" she asked. Inuyasha thought about this for a bit, then, realizing that if he said Truth he would look like a sissy, he chose.

"Dare." He said determinedly.

"Ooh! Ok then! Hmm, what should I ask? Oh I know! Inuyasha, I dare you to act like a girl for the next 2 turns!" Kagome said gleefully.

"What the heck?" he growled, then shook his head. "Nuh uh, no way! I won't do that! That is just too"

"Too bad Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed. " You have to! This is Truth or Dare remember?"

"Yeah Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku agreed, smiling. Inuyasha growled and sat down.

"I hate this!" he mumbled.

"Ahem! Inuyasha! Act like a girl!" Miroku teased.

"Grr." Inuyasha snarled. "Ok, I will. You happy?"

"Yeah." Kagome nodded, then laughed again. "Now it's your turn to ask someone for Truth or Dare."

"Ok." Inuyasha said, and then looked at Sango and Miroku. "Miroku, Truth or Dare?"

"Um…seeing as what happened to you, I would say Truth." He answered. Then everyone laughed and said:

"Ooh! Miroku are you scared?"

"No!" he replied angrily. "Ok, I choose Dare!"

"Hmm, this is going to be extra special for this lecher." Inuyasha said with enthusiasm. "What should it be? Oh yes! I got the perfect idea!" he said, smiling evilly.

**A/N:** Ooh! You know Inuyasha; he'll make this really embarrassing for Miroku. Stay tuned! Lol, I can't wait to embarrass Miroku, for all the things he did to Sango…. mwahahaha! Ahem. Anyway, reply!


	2. Miroku's or should I say Mirika's first ...

**Disclaimer:** Again? –whines- Ok, ok. Ahem. –clears throat- I hereby declare that I do not –oh what ever…I don't own Inuyasha, end of story. No, no the story's not over! That was a rhetorical statement. On with the story!

**Last time: ** "Hmm, this is going to be extra special for this lecher." Inuyasha said with enthusiasm. "What should it be? Oh yes! I got the perfect idea!" he said, smiling evilly.

Chapter 2 

Sango and Kagome giggled while Miroku gulped.

"What- what is it? What are you going to make me do?" he asked nervously.

"Ok, Miroku, it's going to be a dare with two parts." Inuyasha said wickedly.

"Ok, what is it?" asked Miroku apprehensively.

"The first part is that you have to dare me to not have to act like a girl."

"What?" Sango demanded, outraged. "That isn't fair!"

"Yeah!" Kagome agreed.

"You said that we could dare anything!" Inuyasha argued.

"Weeellll…" Sango and Kagome said in unison, not quite sure what to do.

"Ha." Inuyasha said triumphantly.

"Ok," Miroku agreed, happy that Inuyasha was merciful. "What is the 2nd part of the dare?"

"Well, this one is a good one." Inuyasha smiled.

"Oh. Uh oh!" Miroku gulped.

"The 2nd part is: I dare you to act like a girl for the rest of this game, and to flirt with every guy that we meet, except for me." Inuyasha smiled. "This will be good!" he said. Kagome and Sango didn't respond, they were laughing to hard. When they finally were reduced to crazy giggles, Inuyasha spoke again. "So, Miroku, how are you going to do this?" he asked. Miroku, who was silently taking in this information, jumped as the horror of this sunk in, and answered:

"Inuyasha! This is just too cruel!" he sobbed girlishly.

"So?" Inuyasha grinned. "It's your turn and now you have to dare me not to act like a girl, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Ok, Inuyasha I dare youstop laughing!" Miroku shouted.

"Oh-laugh-ok, we –laugh- will." Sango and Kagome agreed, still silently giggling.

"Wait! If he—she is going to flirt with some guys, shouldn't he/she dress up like a girl?" Sango suggested.

"Great idea!" Kagome said. "In fact, I saw this shop over there…there it is!"

"Wait a minute! I'm not going in to shop with you guys! You guys can shop with him-um-her and I'll wait out here." Inuyasha said.

"Fine." They agreed.

They went into the store and bought clothes for Miroku. They got him a purple and gold kimono, and pretty pink sandals.

"Wait Sango!" Kagome said as they inspected him.

"What?" Sango asked.

"He doesn't really look like a girl, I mean…um" Kagome blushed. "He's a little flat, don't you think?"

"Yeah, especially for his age, he shouldn't be that flat if he's really that old and a girl." Sango agreed.

"What? No way am I wearing that stuff!" Miroku yelled.

"But Miroku you have to!" Sango said. "Or else I will permanently embed it into you!" she threatened.

"Fine." He grumbled.

So they got him some stuff to make him look more like a girl (A/N: You know, that stuff), and then they tried to imagine him as a girl.

"Um Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" Sango answered.

"His face doesn't look like a girl's face. It looks too boyish." Kagome said.

"True." Sango said as she inspected his ensemble. "What do we need?" Suddenly, Sango and Kagome yelled:

"Make-up!"

"Oh no." groaned Miroku as he was dragged to the "cosmetic section" (A/N: you know, in the feudal era cosmetics)

"Oh yes!" the two girls squealed.

"I absolutely refuse!" Miroku said determinedly. "That's the last straw!"

"No Miroku! You have to! This is Truth or Dare!" Kagome stated. '_Good thing they don't know that you don't necessarily have to do a dare if you really don't want to. Too bad!' _She thought.

"Erg! I have to!" Miroku asked/groaned.

"Yes!" They chorused. _I'm going to get back at Inuyasha, but how?_ Miroku wondered as they put foundation and lipstick. _I know! I'll dare him to do something! Yeah! That's what I'll do!_ Now they were putting eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and blush. _ 'Wait! I have to dare Inuyasha to not act like a girl. Darn! That Inuyasha is smarter than he looks.'_ he thought angrily. Now they were putting gold and purple nail polish on his fingernails and girly hot pink on his toenails.

"Do you think he looks good?" Kagome asked, looking critically at his hair.

"Yeah, we just need to fix the hair." Sango stated.

"Yeah…how should we fix his hair?" Kagome pondered.

"Hmm…" Sango thought.

"I have an idea!" they both shouted out. They began whispering and laughing and high-fiving. (A/N: is that what it's called?)

"Stay there, Miroku, we'll be right back with your hair!" They said ecstatically. So they went off and left Miroku sitting in a chair, muttering to himself about how he was going to kill Inuyasha. Finally Kagome and Sango came back, giggling.

"Close your eyes Miroku!" they giggled.

"Fine." Miroku glared, then relented.

"Ok, here it is!" they snickered. They placed a wig, a beautiful wig of wavy hair, cascading down; it was about half a meter long. The colour was a shining black. They placed it on his head, adjusted it, and put a straw hat on top of it. They stepped back, then smiled and then asked:

"Miroku, what should your feminine name be?"

"What? Feminine name?" he asked, fuming.

"Yep! You need a feminine name!" Kagome said, smiling.

"Um…." Said Miroku.

"I know! Mirika!" Sango said, amused.

"That's perfect!" Kagome said, laughing. They brought Miroku—I mean Mirika to a mirror and said

"Mirika, you look great!" Mirika looked at him-herself and was shocked. She actually looked like a girl!

"Ooh! Mirika, I can't wait to show you to Inuyasha!" Kagome said, stifling giggles.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait either! Let's go!" Sango said. They opened the door and saw Inuyasha standing there, very annoyed.

"What took you so long? I was about to go in and see if a demon or Naraku was"he broke off, staring behind them. They smiled, and stepped aside, revealing Miro—Mirika.

"Inuyasha, meet Mirika!" They said harmoniously.

**A/N:** Well, that's the end of Chapter 2, Chapter 1 was kind of short, don't ya think? Well, not saying that this is an improvement, but ya. I have no idea where this idea came to me. I'm just typing it all down here. Anyway, review!


	3. The game gets going

**Disclaimer: **Ok, I will not get crushed over this. Ok. –breathes deeply- I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story. Rumiko Takahashi does, and I do not. It will be a really happy day when I finally do. Rumiko Takahashi, watch out! Heehee. I do not own Inuyasha. Waaah!

A/N: Sorry, I'm just crazy sometimes. However, you can probably tell that from the moment I started writing. Anyway, on with the story!

**Last time: **"Inuyasha, meet Mirika!" They said harmoniously.

Chapter 3 

Inuyasha just stared. There, in front of his eyes, (A/N: which I may say are very hot amber eyes –giggles-) was Mirika, his former lecherous monk friend. She actually resembled a girl!

"Whoa. Miroku, what happened to you?" Inuyasha asked, staring at his friend.

"Ah ah ah!" Kagome sang out. "You must call her Mirika!"

"Fine then Mirika! What happened to you?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "You actually resemble something of a girl!"

"Yes, I know! Aren't I quite pretty?" Mirika asked in a girlish voice. He did a little model catwalk thing down the steps of the shop. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango stared, flabbergasted, (A/N: Isn't that a weird word?) and then started to laugh their heads off. Inuyasha was actually rolling around on the ground.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you find me funny." Mirika said in a high girly voice, fuming. "But you'll see who is laughing when I dare this dare on you!" Kagome stopped laughing in time to say:

"No, Mirika! You can't do that! All dares have to be original!" she yelled. She only yelled because she was trying to be heard over Inuyasha and Sango's wild laughs. Kagome couldn't stop chortling either.

"What?" Mirika's high-pitched voice pierced the air.

"Yep!" Sango said gleefully.

"This sucks." He grumbled, and then remembered to be girly. Now Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome stopped laughing and calmed down.

"Ok, let's get on with our game shall we?" Sango asked. "Mirika, now it's your turn to dare Inuyasha not to act like a girl."

"Oh yeah." Mirika glared while Inuyasha smiled teasingly. "Inuyasha, I dare you not to act like a girl."

"Thanks Mirika, I sure won't act like a girl now!" Inuyasha said. "Now I get to ask someone again!"

"Sheesh! Why didn't we think of this before?" Sango muttered to Kagome. "Now this will go all over again and we won't get a chance to play!"

"No. He can't do the same thing all over again." Kagome muttered back.

"That's good." Sango said.

"Hey! What are you two muttering about?" Inuyasha asked.

" Nothing, nothing." They replied sweetly.

"Ok then. Now, my turn! Kagome, I dare you to act like a boy and when it is your turn to truth or dare someone, I dare you to ask me!" Inuyasha said cheerfully.

"What? No! You can't do the same dare all over again to every one, and besides! You didn't even ask whether I wanted truth or dare!" Kagome screeched.

"Aww." Inuyasha's ears drooped. _When he does that, he looks soooo cute! _Kagome thought. Then she realized what she thought. She cleared her throat.

"So Inuyasha, you have to ask now!" she said impatiently.

"Yeah. Ok. Kagome, truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked.

"Truth." Kagome said rebelliously.

"Ok. Do you like that Hobo guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"What? His name isn't Hobo! It's Hojo!" she shrieked. "SIT BOY!"

"Fi-mffff" Inuyasha said as he was ground into the dirt. He jumped up, and brushed himself off.

"Fine. Do you?" he asked.

"Um." Kagome thought about this for a while. "Well, I…erm…"

"Well?" Inuyasha asked.

"Out with it Kagome!" Sango said.

"Yeah Kagome, tell us!" Mirika squealed.

"Well, he's a nice guy! I like him as my friend." Kagome finally answered.

"Ok then." Inuyasha said, his face showing no emotion.

"Sango! Truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Um, I guess I will say dare." Sango replied.

"Ok!" Kagome smiled. "I dare you to kiss Mirika."

"What?" Sango yelled. "This is so stupid. Well, there is an up side. He's a girl so he can't be lecherous!"

"What? I can't?" Mirika yelled.

"No you can't." Kagome answered decisively.

"Stupid dares." Sango muttered as she made her way over to Mirika. She then leaned over, and kissed her on the cheek.

"There. Now Inuyasha, truth or dare?" she asked.

"What? That was all?" Kagome and Mirika yelled.

"Yes." Sango said. "Now Inuyasha? Truth or dare?"

"Well, since I did dare last time, this time I choose truth."

"Ok. Inuyasha, do you still have feelings for Kikyo?" Sango asked. As soon as she asked that, Kagome suddenly became rigid, and looked over at Inuyasha. He sensed her staring at him and that made him uncomfortable.

"Well. I guess that…wait. No." he mumbled.

"Well?" Sango prodded.

"Let me think about this." Inuyasha muttered angrily.

"Fine, fine." Sango said. "You don't have to get angry at me. I just wanted to know." Inuyasha thought for a moment.

"I've made my decision." He said. " And I would say"

**A/N: **Ooh! I left you in suspense there didn't I? If ya'll want to know how he feels about Kikyo in my story, then you have to read my next chappie! I'll get it up as soon as possible. Loved it? Hated it? Review and tell me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! See ya as soon as I get my next chappie up! Review please!

Cattylies


	4. Kiss after every sentence? Sleep togeth...

**Disclaimer:** Ok, this is getting boring. I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters in this story. Happy? Ok, now my door is open lawyers! Feel free to leave!

A/N: I'm a little pissed right now because I don't own Inuyasha and I have to keep admitting it. Ok, time to do some yoga and meditation. Heehee, go on! R&R!

**Last time: **"I've made my decision." Inuyasha said. " And I would say"

Chapter 4 

"no, I don't." he admitted. Kagome let out a big breath, and then clapped her hand over her mouth, because she let that get out really loudly. Sango and Mirika looked at her amusedly, but Inuyasha looked confused.

"Ok, Inuyasha, your turn!" Kagome said hurriedly. "Ask someone."

"Ok, Sango, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Again? Ok, um, truth." Sango said.

"Ok, do you like that Lord guy who asked you to marry him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well." Sango blushed. " He was very charming, but I wouldn't marry him."

"Ok then." Inuyasha said.

"Right. Um, Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kagome said.

"YES!" Sango squealed. "I've got this perfect one! I dare you to kiss Inuyasha at the end of every sentence some one says."

"What?" Kagome and Inuyasha were furious, but blushing.

"Yep!" Sango said happily.

"Sango, I didn't know you could be that cruel!" Mirika said lovingly.

"Shut up monk, or monkess (A/N: What are female monks called? Heehee). You are dead." Sango said. Kagome was glaring at Sango as hard as she could.

"Come on Kagome! At the end of every sentence! Including this one!" Sango teased. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and gave him the lightest peck on the lips. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and pulled apart.

"Ok Kagome, ask someone. Oh! Two sentences! Kiss two times!" Sango said gleefully. Kagome glared even harder, (if possible) and then kissed Inuyasha twice.

"This is just ridiculous!" She stated angrily.

"So?" asked Sango. "Another sentence!"

"Ergh!" Kagome was fuming with madness and with embarrassment. They kissed again, this time more deeply.

"Ok, Sango, truth or dare?" Kagome asked after the kiss.

"Truth." Sango said. Kagome and Inuyasha kissed.

"Um, do you like Mirika as Mirika or Miroku?"

"Duh! I like Mirika better because she can't grope!"

"Ok." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" Sango asked.

"Hey! You are ignoring me!" Mirika shouted as girly as she could.

"So?" Sango asked coldly.

"Humph. That is so mean." Mirika grumbled.

"Dare." Inuyasha said.

"Ok! I dare you to sleep with Kagome tonight!" Sango said. "And that is six sentences!"

**A/N: **I know this is like, the shortest chappie, but who cares? They have to kiss every time someone says a sentence? This will be like, a full make-out thing. And they have to sleep with each other? Ha ha ha! I have no idea where I got this idea. I'm just really weird. He he, anyway, review!


	5. Dungballs and insults to the Narrator

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story except for Narrator.

**A/N: O**h, I'm so sorry for not updating, but I didn't get the time to update. Sorry! And to Ranma-inu-1049, thanks for the review, but I said in my summary that this would be Inu/Kag. However, Inu/San would be kind of cute too.

**Last time: **"Ok! I dare you to sleep with Kagome tonight!" Sango said. "And that is six sentences!"

Chapter 5 

"What? That is ridiculous!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yeah Sango!" Kagome screamed. "Your life just ended!"

"Ok, I'll change the old dare to kiss every turn." Sango said. She was now very scared of Kagome. She had never seen Kagome this mad.

"Why can't you change the whole new dare?"

" This is truth or dare! That's why!" Sango said decisively. She thought it would be hilarious to see them embarrassed like that. "Come on Inuyasha, it's your turn!"

"Grrr." Inuyasha growled. " Mirika, truth or dare?"

"Finally!" Mirika squealed. "Dare!"

"Ok, I dare you to say: 'I promise never to be perverted ever again.' every time someone laughs or snaps their fingers."

"What? That is impossible!" Mirika said.

"No it isn't, and besides, impossible or not, you still have to do that because this is Truth or Dare." Inuyasha replied. Then the Narrator came.

"From now on, every time someone says Truth or Dare, music shall play." The Narrator said in a bored tone. Inuyasha and the gang all stared at the Narrator and then the Narrator leaved in a puff of smoke.

"Was I imagining that?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, because I saw that too!" Mirika, Sango and Kagome said.

"I wonder who the heck that was. That was kind of scary, don't you think?" Sango asked them. They all nodded. "Now, let's get back to Truth or Dare, shall we?" she asked. As soon as she said "Truth or Dare", a weird music played. It sounded like "Teddy Bear's picnic."

"Can't you pick some better music?" Inuyasha bellowed at the sky. They suddenly saw the face of the Narrator in the sky.

"Excuse me? Are you questioning my taste of music?" asked the Narrator.

"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled, and then he stepped in dung. "Hey! You! Why did some dung suddenly appear here?"

"You questioned my taste of music!" the Narrator replied angrily. The face suddenly disappeared.

"Was that weird or what?" Kagome asked.

"It was definitely weird." Inuyasha said irritably. "HEY!" A stream of dung balls fell onto his head. It was raining dung balls on his head!

"Ooh! Now we know not to insult that person!" Mirika said.

"Excuse me! I am the Narrator!" The Narrator suddenly appeared. Mirika laughed. Then she realized what she did.

"I promise never to be perverted again." Mirika said grumpily. Then she turned back to Inuyasha and his dung ball scenario. Inuyasha tried to run away from the showering dung balls, but they followed him. He just stood there and the dung balls fell even harder. It was a really funny sight.

"Have you learned your lesson?" the Narrator asked.

"YES!" Inuyasha roared. The dung balls stopped. Inuyasha stood there, all stinky from the dung balls.

"Eww! Inuyasha, go clean yourself off!" Kagome commanded.

"No!" Inuyasha replied.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine! Don't sit me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"I think we can all take a break." Mirika said.

"Uh Mirika?" Sango asked.

"Yes Lady Sango?"

"We are taking break!"

"Oh."

"Being a girl rots your brain, Mirika."

"Yes Lady Sango."

"Ok…" Sango said nervously. She snapped her fingers and Mirika said:

"I promise never to be perverted again."

"That's better." Sango said. She snapped her fingers again.

"I promise never to be perverted again."

Snap!

"I promise never to be perverted again."

Snap!

"I promise never to be perverted again."

Snap!

"I promise never to be perverted again. Stop!" Mirika begged.

"Ok, ok." Sango gave in. Inuyasha arrived, all clean.

"That's better." Kagome said.

"Come on! Truth or Dare! Whose turn was it?" Mirika asked. The "Teddy Bear's picnic" played.

"Stop saying that!" Inuyasha pleaded. "It's going to drive me insane! Let's just call it T or D."

"Ok, I think it's my turn…right?" Mirika asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, Inuyasha, T or D?" he asked.

"You're no fun!" The Narrator complained brattily.

"Ok, let's ignore that. T or D Inuyasha?" Mirika asked.

"Truth!" Inuyasha said.

"Ok, how do you feel about Kagome?" Mirika asked nosily.

"I" Inuyasha blushed. He thought about her, and then about how much she looked like Kikyo. Then he looked over at her. Kagome was blushing, but her fists were clenched. Then Inuyasha thought about how she would give him the worst sitting of his life if he said he hated her. His body ached just thinking about it. He could say he liked her as a friend, but then.

"Well, I would have to say"

**A/N: **Ooh! What will he say? Cliffy! He he… Anyway, there will be some fluffy-ness of Inuyasha and Kagome in the next chappy, hope ya'll read it! Review and tell me what you think, Narrator and all. See ya!

Cattylies


	6. True feelings and My will

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…Rumiko Takahashi does…I don't own "My will" either…-sighs- stupid disclaimers…

**A/N:** OMG I'm soooo sorry! My computer crashed and then I wasn't allowed on it, then wouldn't let me submit a new chappie…sucks huh? Oh well, at least I'm able to do some updating now!

**Last time: **"Well, I would have to say"

"that she is ok…"Inuyasha muttered. Kagome relaxed, but then got a little mad.

"I'm just ok?" Kagome grumbled. "SI----"

"No, no no! You are nice! I like you." Inuyasha said hurriedly. Kagome was shocked. She didn't know that Inuyasha thought she was nice and liked her. She thought he hated her. Inuyasha realized what he said.

"I mean…"Inuyasha coughed nervously. "I like you as an…accomplice. Or…" he swallowed. "A friend."

"You really think I'm nice?" Kagome whispered. "As a friend?"

"…Um…yeah" Inuyasha said, pulling on the necklace that Kaede cursed him with. He was shocked at what he said as well. _I think she's nice? Do I really like her as a friend? Why did I say I liked her? Or did I just say that because she would say that cursed word if I didn't? _Inuyasha didn't know. When he looked up at her, he saw that she had sat back, gaping at him. Sango and Mirika were smirking.

"What? Why are you smirking?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Nothing, nothing. No reason." Mirika said girly, folding in her skirt.

"Right…now…whose turn is it?" Kagome finally talked. She avoided Inuyasha's eyes.

"Inuyasha's turn" Sango said, still smiling.

"IT is?" Inuyasha asked. "Ok then…um…Kagome…I mean…Sango truth or dare?" He fumbled. Sango laughed and then said:

"Truth"

"Do you like Miroku? I mean, would you ever marry him?"

"Um…maybe…in the far future…if he wasn't such a lecher and a perv." Sango mumbled.

"So that means you love him enough to marry him?" Inuyasha asked, amazed. _Sort of how I feel for Kagome, _he thought. Then he realized that those were his mushy thoughts. _I don't like her! Or love her! Then what? _He challenged himself.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

"Huh…what?" Inuyasha asked.

"What are you going to ask Sango for truth?"

"What do you mean? I already asked her!" Inuyasha shot back.

"No you didn't!" Kagome was confused. Was Inuyasha imagining things? Sango and Mirika were confused too.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Sango asked. Inuyasha looked around at everyone. They all looked confused and had a sympathetic look for him, as if he had gone mental. Had he imagined that whole scene?

"Uh…sure…um…do you like Miroku? I mean, would you ever marry him?" Inuyasha asked again.

"Um…maybe…in the far future…if he wasn't such a lecher and a perv." Sango mumbled.

"So that means you love him enough to marry him?" Inuyasha asked, amazed.

"Hey!" Sango blushed. "Only one question for truth or dare."

"But—"Inuyasha said.

"Too bad!" she shrieked, unlike her usual self. "Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Kagome said nervously, still angry and scared of Sango's dares.

"Ok, do you love Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Didn't some one already ask this question?" Kagome asked nervously, looking around.

"Nope." Sango folded her arms across her chest. "Out with it."

"I..um…erm…."She looked at Inuyasha. She studied him. His golden amber orbs, his too cute ears, everything! He was acting like he didn't care what she said.

"Well?" Sango prodded.

"…YES I DO!" Kagome burst out. Sango and Mirika exchanged smug smiles. Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at Inuyasha, but if she did, she would notice that Inuyasha was a frozen statue, just ogling her. He couldn't believe what she had said. He almost believed it was a dream, a fairy tale, a fantasy.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" she whispered.

"um…" He couldn't even manage a simple sentence to talk to her! "Truth"

"Tell me honestly Inuyasha, is a friend all you'll ever think of me?" Kagome asked, half not wanting to hear the answer.

"No Kagome…"he said, asking for strength. "…I love you too."

"You do?" Kagome asked, astonished.

"Yes. I do" Inuyasha said solemnly, quite unlike his usual self. (A/N: Hey, love makes people do things they don't normally do!)

"I'm glad." Kagome said. They then kissed, their first real kiss that they wanted to do. Sango squealed silently.

_Awww! They are sooo cute! Hold on for a second…that dare I gave them…the kissing and sleeping…I won't be like a death sentence anymore because they want to do it! I should change it. _She thought. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart, staring dreamily at each other. (A/N: I know, I know, so not like them)

"Inuyasha, you have to ask someone now!" Mirika chided gently, like a mother. They all stared at Mirika.

"Right. Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing a song." Inuyasha said lamely.

"O.k." Sango said. Then, she launched into a song called "My will"

_Sotto mezameru  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to..._

"ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute  
itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no  
aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni  
tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naru yo

moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara  
toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai  
"bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to  
wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai

anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de namida ga  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...

tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi  
dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo

misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte  
kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru  
egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute  
matte-iru watashi wa yamete  
"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo

anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de kokoro ga  
tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo  
hakanai omoi zutto  
donna toki demo negau yo  
anata ni todoku you ni to...

anata no koto wo omou  
sore dake de namida ga  
ima afuredashite kuru yo  
tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa  
kanarazu todoku you ni  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
shinjite la la la la la la...  
shinjite la la la la la la...

She stopped, then blushed and quick said

"Kags, truth or dare?"

"Hold on!" Kagome protested. "That was sooo good! You are such a great singer!" Sango blushed.

"NO I'm not!"

"Yeah, that was good Sango." Inuyasha backed Kagome up.

"Yes, it was the best!" Mirika squealed. Sango blushed again and asked:

"Kagome truth or dare?"

"Um…"Kagome thought about this. "Dare..?"

"I dare you not to listen to what I said about the sleeping and the kissing." Sango said.

"Oh…k…" Kagome said confused. "Why did you change your mind?"

"Oh, for reasons." Sango said vaguely.

"Riiiight. Mirika, truth or dare?"

"Finally someone picks me!" Mirika exclaimed, and then sighed girlishly. "Dare."

"I dare you to flirt with yourself."

"What? I will not do that!"

"You have to!"

"Yeah Mirika, you have to!" Sango agreed, laughing.

"Erg! I'm going to kill you both!" Mirika said in a high-pitch tone, only half teasing. Sango and Kagome realized that he was only half teasing and got kind of scared.

"Kirara!"(A/N: Or Kilala or however you believe her name is spelled) Sango called franticly. Kirara transformed, and Sango jumped onto her.

"Um…Inuyasha…help?" Kagome asked meekly, hiding behind him.

"Gladly." Inuyasha said. He picked her up and ran, carrying Kagome as he used his demon strength to run as fast as he could. Kirara and Sango flew above him. Mirika tried to run after them, but the girly sandals and kimono tripped her. She landed face down in the dirt.

"Oh…" Mirika asked, her face still in the dirt.

**A/N**: Hi! Like? Odd huh? I didn't do the narrator thing whenever they say truth or dare b/c I didn't want to…I'm just too odd. Review please! Cya!

P.S: Thanks to all you reviewers! Thank you:

**Kikioh7**

**Inuyasha'sonlywoman**

**Fox Frost**

**Kawaii-inuyasha-riku**

**Nysoku-loves- Sesshomaru**

**Lady Yukita**

**Ranma-inu-1049**

**Blue Vampire**

**Inuyasha's Girl Aqua**

**Inuyasha'sGirlJamie**

**Inuyasha'sMYlover**

**Ingrid8av**

Thanks to **sesshoumarusgirl1234 **as well

And thank you to everyone who WILL review! To the other people who will review, or reviewed and I didn't mention, I'll mention you in my next chapter or the following. C ya!


	7. Crazy Narrator

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha…Rumiko Takahashi does… -sighs- What does that leave for us normal people?

**A/N: **Wow. I don't know what to say…I'm sorry for not updating? I cringe at the thought of not continuing the story. Does anybody have suggestions for dares and other concepts? Leave them in your reviews! Hint hint! R&R!

**Last time: **"Oh…" Mirika asked, her face still in the dirt.

Chapter 7

Sango laughed on Kirara and turned Kirara around. Inuyasha slowed down and turned around as well.

"Well, Mirika, now you know what not to do!" Sango said triumphantly. Mirika spat out the dirt in his…her mouth and sighed.

"Whatever did I do wrong?" she sighed.

"You lived." Sango stated lovingly. She spun her head around and looked at the sky.

"What? Sango stated lovingly? That doesn't work! She should be talking sarcastically!" Sango yelled at nowhere in particular. The crazed Narrator appeared and scowled menacingly. Suddenly, the Narrator smiled a happy, smiley smile and decided agreeably,

"You are quite right my dear Sango. We shall change that line. Let us start…. OVER!" A puff of blue smoke appeared, and Mirika couldn't help but say,

"Whatever did I do wrong?"

"You lived." Sango stated sarcastically. She stared at the others, her eyes wide. "Hey, I changed my tone of voice! This is just toooo crazy! It's not making sense! Time is repeating itself! What is this stupid Narrator on?" The Narrator smiled.

"I'm on POWER."

"Riight. Let's ignore this weird junkie fake of a person." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Back to our game! Mirika, you have to flirt with yourself!"

"Oh, Miroku, you are the best and I can't wait to see you alone! Oh Mirika you are beautiful will you marry me? Is that enough flirting?" Mirika growled. Everybody was laughing as hard as they could possibly. "Ok, it is my turn. Truth or Dare…Sango?"

"Uh..considering it is you, Truth."

"Will you bear my child?"

"No. Not at all. Absolutly not. I shall not. If you ask me once more, I shall castrate you, not to mention cut off all your limbs and carve out your internal organs." Sango said calmly and deadly.

"Right. All right." Mirika shuddered. Sango turned insanely calmly to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like going around with us, fighting demonsand finding jewel shards?"

"Um…I have to tell the truth?"

**A/N: **Ooh! I wonder what she's gonna say? Maybe she won't like it? My muse is on Vacation in Sri Lanka and my 2nd muse is in Italy. IDEAS people! Please? I don't care, just random, PG-13 ideas! Thanks! Also, REVIEWS would be totally appreciated! Thanks to:

**Pickles12**

**Ethuileal**

**o0darkangel0o**

**Anniechanalc**

**Thaalasa**

**DeadlyAngleHanyou**

**InuKagome4922**

**i love hojo**

**MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii**

**KakashiWaffles**

**-square-enix fangirl-**

**chibi sakura blossom**

**windgal**

**crystalchaos1234**

**MisguidedAngelofDeath**

**SliverKitsuneGrlAngel**

For reviewing! IDEAS and REVIEWS People! Thanks! I won't update until I get some feed back! C ya next chappie of Truth or Dare anybody?

**Cattylies**


End file.
